Problem: Brandon walked his dog for $2$ kilometers on each of the past $8$ days. How many kilometers did Brandon walk his dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Brandon went walking. The product is $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 16\text{ kilometers}$ Brandon walked a total of $16$ kilometers.